gigolo
by Flamars
Summary: Esta es mi historia gigoló corregida . Nami se acuesta con un gigoló ¿que pasará después?
1. Chapter 1

**Advertencias:lemons,palabras malsonantes.**

**Disclaimer:One piece y sus personajes pertenecen al Mangaka Eiichirō Oda**

**…**

**Nami se estaba arreglando para salir de fiesta con sus amigas , pues era sábado y sus amigas le dijeron que si queria salir con ellas esta noche , ella aceptó , ya que su Novio Sanji tambien iba a salir con sus amigos y ella tambien queria divertirse , mientras se arreglaba para salir de fiesta , ya que solo quedaba media hora para que Robin, su mejor amiga, la viniese a buscar , divisó la portada de la nueva revista que compró por la mañana , la miró bien y leyó en voz alta el titulo de la portada—Renée Zellweger la actriz de cine es pillada infraganti con un "Gigolo"—Nami se quedó confusa , la verdad no sabia muy bien lo que era un Gigolo , solo conocia esa palabra ya que era el titulo de una de sus pelis preferidas protagonizada por Rob Schneider , intrigada por saber el significado de gigoló , buscó su movil en el bolsó que se encontraba encima de la mesita que tenia al lado de su cama . Cogió su telefono tactíl y busco el Navegador , pulsó sobre el icono que parecia el planeta Tierra . Una vez pulsado empezó a pulsar sobre el teclado que apareció en la pantalla del movíl y escribió gigolo y espero hasta que la pagina cargara . en la pantalla habia diferentes opciones para elegir y pulso la primera pagina que vió , cuando otra vez cargó , en el principio de la página se podia leer gigolo : Hombre joven que se prostituye a las mujeres , generalmente mayores que él , por dinero o por regalos.**

**Nami se ruborizó conocia bastante a la actriz Renée zellweger y solo pensar que se habia acostado con un "gigolo" , pero se deshizo de los pensamientos obscenos ya que se tenia que arreglar para salir a partir la pana , traducido : emborracharse y disfrutar de la noche.**

**… **

**Poco a poco abrió los ojos , le dolia la cabeza , empezó a recordar la gran cantidad de alcohól que habia igerido anoche . Veia todo borroso , derrepente le entró la necesidad de vomitar a causa de las Náuseas de la resaca , vomitó en el hueco de al lado de la cama , suspiró . no pienso beber alcohol durante una Buena temporada , pensó Nami tumbadose de Nuevo en la cama , Notó Algo distinto en su cuerpo , bajó la mirada hasta que visualizó su cuerpo . —¡KYAAA!— estaba desnuda , rapidamente se tapó el cuerpo con la sábana , pero al coger la sábana sin querer tocó algo que desearia no haber tocado , su cara hizo un mohin de asco—¿Qu..que es esto?—dijo cogiendo la cosa que habia tocado , cuando Miro lo que habia cogido , su cara hizo el mayor mohin de asco que jamás habia hecho —¡KYAAAAA!—volvió a gritar , Arrojando la cosa que habia visto a la otra punta de la habitación , pués la cosa que habia tocado era un preservativo usado , y eso era lo que más le preocupaba , si Ella estaba desnuda en la cama y habia un preservativo usado,eso significaba que...**

**—por que gritas tanto , no me puedo ni duchar tranquilo en mi casa—de una puerta de la habitación salió un chico de unos 21 años de edad,peli-verde,alto,una cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo,cuerpo fornido con una cicatriz que le partia el pecho en dos , guapo , tres pendientes dorados en la oreja izquierda y que solo vestia con una toalla que le rodeaba la cintura . A nami se le secó la garganta al ver al chico que tendria mas o menos su edad , jamás habia a un chico tan,tan,tan...no sabria ni Como definirle . Su cabeza hizo click recordando donde estaba , pues según el chico estaba en su casa , en su habitación , desnuda , el acabába de salir de la ducha y habia visto y tocado un preservatido usado.—¿por que esa cara de espanto?no te gusta lo que ves—esto ultimo lo dijo con una voz grave y bastante sensual.**

**—¿qu..que he..hemos e..e..echo?—sabia perfectamente la respuesta , pues era bastante obvio.**

**—¿te refieres a lo de anoche?follamos como animales en celo , quieres que te recuerde que gritabas Como una loca pidiendome que te embistiera mas rapidó y fuerte y quieres que te recuerde que te bebiste toda mi corr..—**

**—¡CALLATÉ , SUCIO Y ASQUEROSO PERVERTIDO!—gritó Nami.**

**—lo siento...—dijo el peli-verde agachando la cabeza—siento que te hayas tragado mi corrida—dijo el chico alzando el rostro con una sonrisa de lado . A Nami se le hinchó la vena del cuello , suspiró , no debia rebajarse a su Nivel.**

**—¿y mi ropa?—le preguntó Nami mas calmáda al chico peli-verde , mientras se levantaba con las sabanas rodeandole el cuerpo . el Chico señalo a una esquina donde efectivamente estaba su ropa , bueno o lo que quedaba de Ella , pues la camiseta que llevaba anoche estaba destrozada al igual que sus bragas , lo único que no se habia roto era su mini-falda y su sujetador.—pero que le ha pasado a mi ropa—el peli-verde le sonrio.**

**—pues verás,anoche..—comenzó a explicar el chico , pero Nami lo interrumpió con una fuerte colleja—¡Auch!¿!por que me pegas¡?—se quejó el peli-verde.**

**—¡POR SER TAN CERDO!—le respondió con un grito , el muchacho calló asustado—sabes cuanto costaba esa camiseta—dijo Nami con mucha tristeza.**

**—esta bien te regalo el polvo de anoche—dijo el chico resignado . nami estaba confusa por lo que dijo el chico y le Miro con extrañeza.—espera un momento no sabes a lo que me dedico—la Chica negó con la cabeza.—pues , soy gigolo—la peli-naranja lo miró con la Boca abierta.**

**CONTIUNARÁ….**


	2. Chapter 2

—...aaaaahhh— gimió nami muy satisfecha , El peli-verde , que se encontraba lamiendo el sexo de la peli-naranja , sonrió satisfecho.

—bueno,creo que con esto estamos en paz— dijo lamiendose los labios . la Chica , ruborizada , negó con la cabeza.

—de eso nada,mi ropa vale mas que un simple cunnilingus— dijo Ella mientras se levantaba de la cama . Recordó la conversación de hace unos minutos.

~Flash Back~

—¿eres gigolo?— dijo Nami incrédula , El chico asintió y sonrió , Nami estaba en shock , pero sabia que el se habia aprovechado de ella—que sepas que te aprovechaste de mi , yo estaba borracha , a si que ahora me estas pagado los 130 belís que cuesta mi camiseta y mi braga— se ruborizó con lo que acababa de decir.

—lo siento nena , yo no pago con belis — dijo el chico acercandose lentamente a la peli-naranja , una vez la acorraló le susurro en el oido —yo pago con placer— esas palabras hicieron que a Nami le recorrieran un millón de descargas electricas por todo el cuerpo y le besó , era un beso hambriento y apasionado , el peli-verde correspondió el Beso , la mano de la Chica empezó a acariciar el trabajado abdomen del peli-verde , este movimiento hizo que se le cayera al suelo la sábana , dejandola completamente desnuda , El chico empujó a Nami hacia la cama , la peli-naranja ahogó un gritito de sorpresa , pero estaba tan caliente que ya le daba igual de Todo . El peli-verde se colocó encima de la chica , apoyando los codos en la cama para no aplastarla , comenzarón a besarse de nuevo , pero el peli-verde cortó el beso y empezó a besarle el cuello , la Chica gimió y sus manos recorrieron la trabajada espalda del chico , este bajó un poco mas la cabeza , encontrandose con los ya erectos pezones de la chica , a los que devoró sin piedad , cosa que hizo que la chica gimiera mientras le clavaba las uñas en la espalda del chico , el peli-verde dejó su trabajo para disgusto de Nami , pero lo que vino ahora la dejó sin aliento , sin más preámbulos el chico le comenzó a lamer el sexo a Nami , esta intentaba acallar un poco sus fuertes gemidos , pero el peli-verde era todo un experto en su trabajo.

~Fin Del Flash Back~

—entoces que quieres que te haga para pagarte la deuda por completo— dijo en tono seductor , pero cuando la chica le iba a contestar , el sonido de un movíl la interrumpió.—es mi movíl— dijo el peli-verde , mientras iba al baño a cojer el movíl . Ella recordó donde estaba y lo que estaba haciendo , de verdad lo sentia por Sanji pero el chico peli-verde sabia Como encender a una Mujer , El peli-verde volvió del baño contestando con su movíl , no pudo evitar echarle un ojo a su escultural cuerpo , dios mio que pedazo de cuerpo , daria lo que fuera por estar con un hombre asi , pensó la muchacha , se dió cuenta a donde la llevaban sus pensamientos y se sonrojó.—lo siento , Nami , pero me tengo que ir— esas palabras la sacarón de sus pensamiento.

—¿a donde tienes que ir?—le preguntó molesta , Ella se sorprendió ¿por que se sentia molesta? Era por que aún no le habia pagado la deuda o por que de verdad le gustaba el chico , ella preferia pensar que era la primera opción .

—creo que eso es personal— le contestó el peli-verde , pero no hacia falta ser borde y menos con esa espectacular clienta , casi todas las clientas eran guapas y tenian su punto , pero esta muchacha las superaba con créces , era una Chica muy Bella , unos ojazos color miel , una cabellera larga que le llegaba a la cintura , sus bien dotados pechos...espera , espera ¿en que estaba pensando? su trabajo no consistia en enamorarse , era un precio muy alto , pero gracias a este trabajo podia vivir comodo . prefirió ser mas amable con la peli-naranja.—tengo que irme,mi trabajo me lo exije— dijo el peli-verde abriendo el gran armario que estaba al lado de la cama.

—eso significa que tienes que trabajarte a una clienta— le respondio , se notaba cierta molestia en su voz.

—exacto— le contestó tranquilamente el chico , que se acababa de quitar la toalla y se disponia a ponerse unos boxers solo podia ver la ancha espalda del chico , ya que este estaba dandole la espalda , se dió cuenta de que aún no sabia el nombre del chico , ni él sabia el suyo.

—por cierto me llamo Nami— le dijo Nami , el chico Miró por encima de su hombro a su nueva clienta y luego le respondió.

—Zoro—respondio secamente , mientras se ponia unos pantalones vaqueros muy elegantes.—¿no te vistes?— le dijo Zoro a Nami , esta Miró a su ropa con tristeza . El chico se sintió culpable.—de verdad , siento lo de tu ropa.¿si quieres te puedo prestar una de mis camisetas?—. Zoro busco en su Armario la camiseta mas pequeña que tuviera , ya que las diferencias de cuerpos eran bastante altas . encontró una camiseta que ya le quedaba pequeña y se la lanzó a Nami , que se estaba poniendo la minifalda y el sujetador , ya que no tenia bragas tendria que ir sin ropa interior hasta su casa , recordó que no tenia su bolso y lo buscó con la mirada , lo hayó encima de lo que parecia un mueble . Se puso la camiseta que le habia entregado Zoro , luego cogió su bolso y de dentro sacó su movíl.

Se sorprendió un poco al ver la hora que marcaba su movil , eran las doce menos cuarto , menos mal que era domingo . Desbloqueó la pantalla con un patrón que solo sabia descifrar ella y abrio el Whassap , tenia 3 mensajes de Sanji y uno de Robin.

CONTINUARÁ...


	3. Chapter 3

Nami abrió los mensajes , primero el de Robin.

Nami estoy muy preocupada por ti , donde te metiste anoche . por favor escribeme.

Nami sonrio , Ella y su Amiga eran inseperables , eran amigas desde la infancia y Ella la queria muchisimo.

Estoy bien , no te vas a creer lo que me paso anoche . escribió Nami a su mejor Amiga.

Después de eso , abrió los mensajes que le mandó Sanji por el Whassap.

Hola nami ya llegue de la fiesta , voy a ir a tu casa

¿donde estas? te estoy llamando pero no me abres la puerta.

Robin me ha dicho por whassap que estais divirtiendoos , pasadlo bien.

Nami suspiró , se sentia muy mal por Sanji , Pero lo hecho hecho esta y siendo sincera consigo misma no estaba enamorada de Sanji , siempre le pareció un chico Bueno y con mucha Elegancia , lo habia llegado a querer mucho , pero amar todavia no.

Zoro que ya se habia vestido , le tocó el hombro a Nami.—toma—dijo entregandole un papel.—mi número de teléfono—ella lo cogio y lo metió en su bolso.

—que sepas que te llamaré solo para que me pagues mi deuda , por que de algo estoy segura , jamás pagaré por tener sexo—dijo muy orgullosa , El chico enarcó una ceja.

—ya veremos— dicho esto los dos salieron de la habitación.

&amp;...

Nami se encontraba muy cerca de su casa , la casa de Zoro no la pillaba demasiado lejos.

Una vez llegó a la puerta de su casa , sacó la llave del bolso , Pero antes de que la llave se metiera en el cerrojo , Su Móvil sonó . Lo cogió y se trataba de un Whassap de Robin.

A las cinco voy para tu casa y me cuentas lo que te pasó anoche.

Nami no sabia si decirle la verdad o mentirle , optó por la primera opción , jamás mentiria a Robin.

Cuando por fin entró en casa , lo primero que hizo fue irse a duchar , pues aún notaba el olor de Zoro impregnado en su cuerpo.

Poco a poco se fue desnudando , primero se quitó la camiseta que le habia dado Zoro , era una o dos tallas Mas grande que las que se ponia Ella . después de habersela quitado , se la acercó al rostro y la olfateo , olia a él , jamás olvidaria el olor de Zoro . se dió una bofetada mental , ¿por que pensaba en ese peli-verde? igual es por que te gusta . ¡NO ESO SI QUE NO¡ . sabes que es verdad . Pero si es Gigoló . Que tendrá que ver . Además si me gustase el es Gigoló y de seguro que ahorita mismo está con esa maldita clienta . Callaté me dan arcadas Solo de pensarlo . Ya lo sé.

CONTINUARÁ...


	4. Chapter 4

Pov Zoro.

Llegé al Baratie , donde me esperaba mi Clienta , una vez entré en el lujoso restaurante , busqué con la mirada a mi clienta , la hayé sentada en una mesa leyendo la carta del Menú . Me acerqué a la mesa de mi clienta .

—hola , eres "glotona"— en su trabajo las clientas usaban Nombres de pila , excepto la peli-naranja , deshizo esos pensamientos.

—pues si , soy yo—dijo bajando la carta del Menú , Era una mujer joven , alta , delgada y con grandes pechos . Su rostro se caracteriza por unas facciones poco marcadas, cara ovalada, labios finos y pelo liso y de color rosa que llevaba suelto. También tiene los ojos pequeños , y su rasgo más llamativo son tres pequeños aros que lleva puestos bajo el ojo derecho a modo de piercing .— tu debes de ser , "el cazador".— exacto ese era su nombre de pila en el trabajo.

—si , soy yo— dijo tomando asiento , frente a la preciosa peli-rosa . —has pedido ya— una de las cosas Buenas de ser gigolo , es que la clienta lo paga todo .

—si , pide lo que quieras—eso me demuestra que mi clienta no tiene problemas con el dinero.

La camarera se me acercó —desea pedir algo—yo acepté , la verdad no tenia demasiada hambre , el motivo , la gran esencia de Nami . jamás habia probado algo igual , y queria seguir probandolo.—Señorito , desea pedir algo— le volvió a preguntar la camarera a Zoro.

—em , ah si , perdoneme , tomaré un salteado de verduras con Bacón , y perdoneme otra vez— la Joven Camarera le preguntó si queria algo de beber.—pues un Vino "didier dagueneau silex"—la camarera se retiró. Miré a mi clienta que me miraba con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Fin POV Zoro.

—¿sabes hablar francés?—dijo aún con la sonrisa en su rostro.

— Si je parle très bien le Français ¿et tu?—dijo en francés . traducido : Si hablo muy bien Frances ¿y tu?.

— Puisque si, j'ai été dans francia trois ans—respondió Ella en Frances . traducido : Pues si , estuve en francia tres años.

— Je suppose que tu es allé à l'Université de la Sorbona— Zoro queria mantener una conversación con la clienta. traducido: Supongo que fuiste a la Universidad de la Sorbona.

— Puisque non, j'ai étudié une gastronomie dans l'Université Montpellier—le respondió Ella , aún con la sonrisa en el rostro . traducido: Pues no , estudié gastronomia en la Universidad Montpellier .

Cuando Zoro iba a contestar en Francés , alguien le interrumpió.

—Madamme , aqui está su comida , espero que le guste , oh persone mis modales , me llamo Sanji el Cheff del restaurante—le dijó un hombre alto y complexión delgada , que mantiene parte de su rostro y el ojo izquierdo permanentemente oculto por su cabello rubio y lacio , con unas peculiares Cejas con forma en espiral .—su pedido estará en seguida…—dijo mirando a Zoro , o mas bien el pelo de Zoro—Te llamaré Marimo—Dijo rompiendo a carcajadas , la chica entendió el porque de ese nombre , y comenzó a reirse tambien.

—pff , mira quien fue a hablar el de la ceja en espiral—dijo rompiendo a carcajadas , "Glotona" tambien comenzó a reirse del Cheff.

CONTINUARÁ…..


	5. Chapter 5

Pov Nami

Terminé de ducharme y comenzé a caminar hacia mi habitación para cambiarme . subí las escaleras y una vez llegué a mi habitación , que estaba limpia y muy ordenada , abrí mi vestidor y me puse algo para andar por casa

Se puso la ropa interior y despues una camiseta que solo le tapaba los pechos y los hombro , dejando a la vista su ombligo , unos shorts muy cómodos y unas zapatillas para andar por casa .

Buscó su bolso con la mirada , recordó que lo habia dejado en el baño . salio de su habitación y bajó las escaleras y entró en el baño , su bolso estaba encima del lavabo . metió la mano dentro del bolso y cogio su Movil .

Salió del baño y se encaminó hacia su salon de estar . una vez llegó se sentó en el sofa , tuvo que volver a levantarse para buscar el Mando de su televisor , lo encontró encima del propio televisor , volvió a sentarse en su sofa y encendió el televisor , el primer canal emitia una Novela romantica que se titulaba "pasión de gavilanes" , Paso a Otro canal ya que esa telenovela ya la habia visto cien veces , ahora en el Otro Canal emitia una de sus series de comedia favorita "la que se avecina" , dejó su Movil en la mesita que habia all lado del sofa y comenzó a ver la series . Sus tripas sonaron escandalosamente , normal , eran ya las does de la garde , estaba tan embobada a la series que ni se dio cuenta de que ya era la hora de comer . se levantó del sofá y se fue a preparar algo a la cocina . Una vez estuvo en la cocina , decidió prepararse una ensalada.

Mientras comia recordó todo lo que habia pasado hoy , primero , se despierta en la habitación de un desconocido que resultó ser un gigoló , Segundo , el gigolo le hizo sexo oral a cambio de la ropa que me habia destrozado , tercero y peor de todo , ese cabrón me ha dejado algo en el pecho que no me puedo quitar , ¿por que me duele el pecho? No lo entiendo , solo es un simple chico , bueno de simple no tiene Nada , para empezar tiene un cuerpo de escandalo , unos ojos negros que me hechizan y sobre todo una lengua muy habilodosa , jamás pensó que un cunnilingus podia gustarle tanto , tambien tenia algo que ver que fuera la primera vez que le hacian uno . Sabia muy bien que ese joven peli-verde le gustaba , por eso iba a quedar una vez mas con aquel chico que tanto le habia gustado , solo para calmar ese extraño dolor en el pecho , que no hacia si no crecer mas cada vez que recordaba que ahora mismo ese peli-verde esté con esa maldita clienta de los cojones .

Termino de comer su ensalada , Miro el reloj que colgaba de la pared de la cocina y recordó que Robin iba a venir a las cinco . recogió elvplato de ensalada y lo fregó en el fregadero , una vez terminó de lavar el Plato , se fue otra vez a ver la tele hasta que su Amiga viniera.

Fin del Pov Nami.

Pov Zoro.

Se encontraba en la cama respirando entrecortadamente junto con "Glotona" , que respiraba aún mas entrecortadamente que él . Ella se levantó de la cama , se vistió lentamente y después dejó en la mesita el dinero por el servicio dado.

—C'était la meilleure poussière de ma Vie—dijo en Frances la Chica peli-rosa . Traducido:Ha sido el mejor polvo de mi Vida.

—Je me réjouis—respondió con el mismo : me alegro.

—Je te recommencerai à sonner , un adieu—le dijo abriendo la puerta de la habitación , esperando la respuesta del Joven gigolo peli-verde . Traducido: te volveré a llamar , adiós.

—adiós—respondio en Espanol , la Chica se marchó y dejó a Zoro en su cama , desnudo y con un dolor el pecho , ¿por que? , por haber gemido el Nombre de la peli-Naranja , mientras la peli-rosa lo cabalgaba.

Flash Back.

Una peli-rosa cabalgaba a un peli-verde , mientras gemia Como una Local , pero algo la detuvo.

—Nami—gimió el peli-verde que tenia los ojos cerrados , entonces se duo cuenta de lo que habia dicho . la Chica no le dio importancia y volvio a lo suyo.

Fin Del Flash Back.

Se sentia Avergonzado , pero esa sensación desaparecio dejando solo a un dolor muy grande en el pecho del Joven Zoro .

CONTINUARÁ...

...

Para seguir este fics necesito vuestra ayuda . el destino de nuestros personajes depende de vuestra decisión.

1)Que Zoro no tenga ninguna clienta durante dos dias.

2)que Sanji visite a Nami en la Noche.

La que sea más votada Sera elegida.

Aparte.

¿con quien preferis que salga Robin?

-Luffy.

-Law.

-Franky.

-o que sea soltera.

Ustedes deciden .


	6. Chapter 6

POV Nami.

Solo faltaban unos cinco minutos para que Robin llamase a la puerta, estaba nerviosa, Como para no estarlo, ¿Como deberia explicarle?.

Oye robin, me he acostado con un gigolo.

No, demasiado directo.

Robin, anoche hize el amor con alguien que no era mi novio.

Tampoco, demasiado directo tambien, joder, no se que decir, vamos piensa, piensa, piensa.

Din Don.

Mierda ya está aqui , inspira, espira, vamos alla.

Fin POV Nami.

Nami abrió la puerta, y efectivamente la que estaba detrás de la puerta era Robin.

—Buenas tardes, Nami—dijo la morena, que estaba muy tranquila.

—b..buenas Ta..tardes, Robin—titubeó Nami, Robin aun seguia demasiado seria, incluso mas de lo normal, esta seriedad hacia que Nami se pusiera aún mas nerviosa—pa..pasa—Robin entró en el domicilio de su amiga peli-naranja—quieres tomar algo—ofreció Nami a la morena.

—una taza de té estaria bien—dijo Robin dirigiendose al sofá, mientras que Nami se dirigiá a la cocina, a preparar dos tazas de té , por que Ella tambien lo necesitaba.

POV Zoro.

Me encontraba en mi cocina,tomando una taza de té mientras pensaba en cierta peli-naranja, exacto, ese era el unico pensamiento que ocupaba la mente de Zoro.

Riiing Riiing.*sonó el tono de llamada del Movil de Zoro*

—tengo que cambiar de politono—se dijo a si mismo Zoro,sacó el movil del bolsillo de los vaqueros que tenia en esos momentos,—diga—contestó Zoro.

Fin POV Zoro.

—Zoooroooo, amigo—Zoro reconoció esa voz, era su mejor amigo Luffy.

—¿lu..luffy? Cuanto tiempo colega—respondió Zoro feliz, mientras tomaba su té.

—pues desde la facultad, al final que, ya eres policia—ese comentario hizo que Zoro escupiera el té.

—coof, coof, bu..bueno digamos que en mi trabajo tambien se usa la porra—dijo Zoro para disimular.

—¿y en que trabajas? Eres churrero—Zoro se cayó de espaldas, Como siempre su amigo pensando en Comida.

—!CLARO QUE NO, IDIOTA!—gritó Zoro, Luffy comenzó a reirse.—y tu que, eres gastrónomo—dijo cambiando de team.

—Pues me falta poco, Ademas yo voy a ser el rey de los gastrónomos—dijo luffy con mucho orgullo.—pero este no es el tema de mi llamada—.

—¿entonces cual?—preguntó Zoro.

—mañana en la noche es el cumpleaños de mi Novia Robin, montaré una fiesta y invitaré a todos nuestros amigos, y tu eres mi mejor amigo, quiero que vengas, y no acepto un no por respuesta—Dijo Luffy con voz autoritaria, Zoro suspiró.

—esta bien, pero si te Digo la Verdad, no es que tenga muchas ganas de fiesta.—dijo Zoro con desgana.

—me da igual, tu vienes a la fiesta Como que me llamo Monkey D. Luffy—y con estas palabras colgó, Zoro volvió a Suspirar y hizo re-llamada.

—hola, soy Monkey D. Luffy, ¿quien llama?—Preguntó Luffy.

—Soy yo Zoro—dijo Zoro con desgana.

—¿Zoro? Que Zoro—preguntó luffy sin saber.

—!EL UNICO QUE CONOCES, IDIOTA!—gritó Zoro, Como podia ser Luffy tan despistado.

—aaaah, si eres Zoro, mi mejor amigo, que te cuentas—Zoro suspiró para tranquilizarse.

—te acuerdas de que me invitaste a la fiesta de tu Novia—dijo Zoro tranquil I an dose.

—si—dijo con simpleza.

—bien, pies so quieres que vaya, podrias decirme ! A DONDE COÑO VIVES!—explotó de Nuevo.

—vale,vale, no te enojes conmigo—intentó calmar Luffy—pues vivo en el piso que hay al lado izquierdo del lujoso restaurante Baratie, ¿Sabes donde está?—preguntó Luffy.

—si, lo conozco bastante, Sobre todo al idiota del Cheff—respondio con un tono de enfado el peli-verde, recordando la escenita que le montó ese cocinerucho de tercera en el Baratie.

Flash Back.

—mira quien fue a hablar, el de la ceja en espiral—dijo rompiendo a carcajadas, "Glotona tambien comenzó a reirse del cheff.

El rubio lo miró con odio.

—Al menos, yo tengo clase—dijo el rubio mirandolo con superioridad.

—ja, si pero yo al menos soy mas atractivo—se burló Zoro,,"Glotona" miraba la escena mientras comia lo que el cheff le habia preparado.

—ja, ja, un Marimo mas atractivo que un Rubio con elegancia, ja,ja,ja—dijo encarandolo.

—y dime, donde esta ese Rubio con elegancia, yo lo unico que veo es a un cocinerucho con cejas de molinillo—dijo encarando tambien al Rubio.

—ya vale chicos, los dos sois muy atractivos—dijo la peli-rosa intentando calmar la cosa.

Fin Del Flash Back.

—conoces a Sanji—dijo luffy alegre.

—si, lo conozco—escupió las palabras—va a estar en la fiesta—rezaba para que Luffy dijera que no.

—es lo mas probable—dijo luffy—su Novia es la major Amiga de la mia—Zoro se sorprendio.

—ese espécimen, tiene Novia, de seguro que es ciega o muy fea—dijo Zoro buscando opciones.

—pues no, Nami no es ciega ni es fea—Dijo Luffy.—hola, hola, Zoro sigues hay—dijo Luffy, all no escuchar a su amigo, pero lo que no sabia era que ahora mismo Zoro se encontraba en shock, no se lo podia creer, Nami, Su Nami, tenia Novio y aún peor, Sanji, el maldito cocinero, era su Novio. El corazon de Zoro acababa de romperse en mil pedazos.

CONTINUARÁ...


	7. Chapter 7

En Casa de Nami.

—toma—dijo Nami entregandole la taza de té a Robin, la cual seguia tan seria como hace unos minutos. La peli-negra aceptó la taza de té, no sin antes musitar un "Gracias". Nami bebió de su taza de té.

—lo se todo—dijo muy tranquila Robin, Nami escupió toda la porción que absorvió del contenido del té.

—¿qu..que es l..lo que Sabes?—preguntó una nerviosisima Nami, la peli-negra bebió de la taza de té y luego lo dejó en la mesita que estaba al lado suyo.

—Pues todo lo que pasó anoche—dijo Robin, mirando fijamente a los ojos color miel de Nami, Nami mantenia la mirada de su amiga, queria transmitirle todo lo que sentia en ese momento, Pena, Angustia, Celos, Molestia y sobre todo Amor. Robin le quitó la taza de té de las manos, y lo dejó en la misma mesita en la que ella tambien habia dejado su té, y la abrazó, Robin abrazó a su amiga, Ella Sabia que lo que necesitaba Nami era un buen abrazo. Nami correspondió el abrazo y comenzó a lagrimear y a sollozar. Despues de unos minutos abrazadas, Robin rompio el abrazo—ahora tranquilizate y dime te gusta ese chico, Verdad— Dijo Robin limpiandole algunas lagrimas que bajaban por las mejillas de la peli-naranja.

—no..no lo sé—dijo intentado calmarse—lo u..unico que s..sé es que siento punzadas en el pecho cada vez que pienso en él, es la primera vez que siento algo semejante.—dijo con un poco de vergüenza, Robin comenzó a reirse.—no..no te rias—dijo mas avergonzada que antes.

—Como no me voy a reir, je je je—se rió de nuevo la peli-negra, pero suspiró y se calmó—perdon Nami, pero es que lo que me acabas de decir me ha hecho gracia—la peli-naranja le saco la lengua.—yo se Cual es ese sentimiento que desconoces—dijo haciendose la interesante Robin.

—y a que esperas, dimelo—dijo muy impaciente Nami, Robin aguantó una carcajada.

—ese sentimiento que estas experimentando amiga mia, se llama Amor—Robin sonrió, a Nami esa palabra no le hacia ninguna gracia, pero se dió cuenta de que aunque eso sea cierto, su amor no podria ser correspondido.

—pero aunque eso sea cierto, mi amor no es correspondido—dijo Nami triste y comenzando a lagrimear, Robin le cogio la mano e intentó consolarla.

—¿y por que tu amor no es correspondido?—preguntó Robin, Nami se desplomó en los brazos de su amiga, se volvieron a abrazar.

—e..es p..por s..su maldito trabajo—dijo sollozando, Robin no entendia que tenia que ver el trabajo del chico.

—¿que tendrá que ver el trabajo?—le dijo Robin confusa. Nami intensificó el abrazo y se digno a contestar.

—es gigolo—dijo muy apenada. Robin rompio el abrazo y miró a su amiga.

—oh, eso si que es un gran problema—dijo sintiendo lastima por Nami, ella sabia que eso debia de doler mucho.

—si, y no sé que hacer, Crees que debería llamarle y quedar—dijo no muy convencida, Robin negó con la cabeza.

—mi consejo es que no le vuelvas a ver—dijo Robin entrando en Modo Psicologa.

—Como si fuera tan fácil, además, creo que si le llamaré y será esta misma Noche—dijo Nami muy decidida, Ademas, asi le pagaria la deuda que él peli-verde le debe.

—estas segura, no creo que..—pero fue interrumpida por Nami.

—ya está decidido—dijo Nami levantandose y cogio el movil que descansaba en su bolsillo, recordó que Zoro le habia dejado su Número en el bolso, que si mal no recordaba estaba en el baño. Se levantó del sofá y se dirigio al baño.

Una vez allí, buscó su bolso con la mirada y lo hayó encima del lavabo. Se acercó al bolso y metio la mano dentro del bolso, buscando el papel que le dió SU peli-verde, aunque ella sabia que lo unico que podian tener era sexo y nada más, por eso ella iba a aprovechar esta Noche al maximo, seria la última vez. Cuando encontró el papel, lo sacó y marcó el número en el telefono y lo llamó.

En la casa de Zoro.

Cierto peli-verde estaba deprimido, sentado en su sofa y viendo "el Tarot de Basil Hawkins", hasta que recibio una llamada, él pensó que era una clienta, pues minutos antes habia llamado una. Pero siendo sincero, no tenia cuerpo para trabajar y le dijo que hoy no trabajaba.—diga—dijo con desgana.

—Zoro, s..soy Na..nami—Zoro se levantó del Sofá de un saltó, su corazón latia rapidamente y sus manos empezaron a sudar.

—Nami—dijo Zoro contento—¿por que de esta llamada?—dijo esperanzado, pero lo que dijo Nami lo decepciono un Poco.

—Pu..pues, ¿te acuerdas de tu deuda?—Zoro recordó que Nami tenia Novio.

—Si, pero supongo que me la vas a perdonar—dijo con bastante tristeza.

—ja ja, que sepas que yo nunca perdono una deuda—esas palabras animaron a Zoro.

—eso quiere decir que quieres quieres echar un..—

—Si, pero no lo digas asi, que me dá un poco de verguenza—Zoro sonrió.

—¿Cuando?—dijo impaciente.

—que tal esta noche, en mi casa— a Zoro eso le hizo gracia.

—esta bien, entrega a Domicilio je je je—y no pudo evitar reirse.

—je je, llamalo como quieras, vivo a unas 5 manzanas de tu casa, calle Cocoyashi número cinco, entendido—su voz se notaba nerviosa.

—oye, Nami ¿estas segura que quieres hacerlo?—no pudo evitar preguntar.

—pues si, y no me hagas cambiar de idea, ven en la noche, sobre las nueves, entendiste—Zoro se alegro por la respuesta.

—alli estaré—y luego colgó, el peli-verde estaba muy contento.

Aviso:(la opcion más votada a sido, 2)que sanji visite a Nami en la noche.)

CONTINUARÁ...


	8. Chapter 8

Casa de Nami.

—estas segura Nami, yo creo..—dijo Robin, pero fue interrumpida por Nami.

—Ya lo se Robin, crees que no deberia acostarme con ese gigoló—dijo Nami robandole las palabras de la boca a Robin.

—exacto, eso creo—afirmó la morena con tranquilidad, Nami no queria pensar las cosas. Solo va a hechar el último polvo con Zoro, que tenia eso de Malo, Nada.

—Pues yo creo que no va a pasar Nada, será la última vez que vea a Zoro—dijo muy segura de la idea. Robin no estaba muy convencida, pues ella sabia lo que era el estar enamorada y no creo que sea facíl olvidarlo.

—eso crees, Mira Nami, te daré un consejo de Amiga, el Amor no es como una pegatina, que se quita y se pone, el Amor es como la cola, no se quita tan facílmente. Por eso te aconsejo que lo llames y canceles vuestro encuentro—Dolida, es como se sentia ahora mismo Nami, Pues ella sabia perfectamente que su amiga tenia razón, Pero no se iba a echar atrás ahora. Sufriria, si, pero sentiria la satisfacción de hacer el amor con su amado.

—tienes razón, Robin—dijo Nami, Robin suspiró aliviada—pero no voy a cancelar el encuentro, espero que me entiendas—dijo mirandola a los ojos.

—Que sepas que tienes todo mi apoyo.—dijo ella entrelazando las Manos.

—¡en serio¡—exclamó Nami con felicidad.

—pero hay otro problema—Robin la miró seria.

—¿cuál?—preguntó Nami confusa.

—Sanji—pronunció el nombre del, por ahora, Novio de Nami. La peli-naranja chistó, es verdad habia olvidado a Sanji por completo, el ha sido muy bueno conmigo, pero que le voy a hacer, mi corazón eligió a otro y no a él, lo mejor será que mañana acabe mi relación con él.

—cortaré mi relación con él mañana.—le dijo Nami, muy decida, a Robin. La morena tambien estaba de acuerdo con su amiga.

—Por cierto Nami, se me habia olvidado por completo, mañana es mi fiesta de cumpleaños ¿vendrás?—dijo Robin, que con todo este asunto se le habia olvidado por completo. Nami le sonrió.

—eso ni se pregunta, Robin—la morena sonrio, y se levantó del sofá.—¿ya te vas?—le preguntó Nami.

—pues si, tengo cosas que comprar para mañana—dicho esto le dio dos besos a Nami y se marchó, pero antes de cruzar la puerta le dice—Mañana me cuentas que tal—dijo Robin con una sonrisa picarona. Nami se sonrojo y miró para otro lado, ante este gesto la Morena se marcha riendo.

Nami le lanzó mas de una maldición por lo bajo, miró la hora en su movíl—las cinco y media—y dicho esto se encaminó a su habitación, para ver que se iba a poner para el peli-verde.

Tres horas después.

POV Zoro.

Estaba bastante nervioso. Me encontraba vistiendome, pues acababa de ducharme. Me vestí con unos boxers negros marca "calvin klein", un pantalón vaquero marca "dolce &amp; gabbana", una camiseta negra que se ajustaba muy bien a mis musculos, una chaqueta tambien negra y unos zapatos "Flux spring". Después de vestirme salí de mi domilio, cerré la puerta con llaves, luego me encaminé hacia mi coche, que era un "mercedes benz descapotable", que gracias a mi trabajo tuve el lujo de comprarmelo. Una vez estuve al lado de mi coche, abrí la puerta y me senté. Lo encendí y me dirigí a casa de la peli-naranja.

POV Nami.

Solo faltaban cinco minutos para las nueve, estaba en super nerviosa. Me encontraba en mi sofa esperando al peli-verde, iba vestida con un top muy atrevido con mucho escote y una minifalda muy, pero que muy corta, tampoco hay que olvidar las braguitas de encaje negras y el sujetador del mismo color. Cualquiera diria que es la viva imagen de afrodita.

Toc Toc.

Llamarón a la puerta, me levantó del sofa muy nerviosa, mientras caminaba hacia la puerta inspiré y espiré. Abrí la puerta.

Fin del POV Nami.

—Buenas noch...—el peli-verde se quedó sin aliento al ver la pequeña vestimenta de Nami, Nami al sentir la mirada de Zoro en su cuerpo, sonrió de lado.

—que pasa Zoro, te comió la lengua el gato—dijo Nami sensualmente, cosa que sobreexcito al peli-verde. Aunque no se notase ella estaba muy nerviosa.

Sin mas preámbulos el peli-verde besó a Nami, ella correspondio el beso, era un beso muy apasionado. La lengua del peli-verde pedia acceso a entrar a la boca de la peli-naranja, Ella gustosa accedio. La lengua del peli-verde comenzó a explorar la boca de Nami. Nami cerró la puerta, pero sin romper el beso. Guió al peli-verde hasta el sofá, donde Nami le empujó.Nami se sentó sobre Zoro, para sorpresa de él. Zoro tampoco se habría imaginado a Nami así, tan lanzada. Sentada sobre él podía ver su cuerpo perfectamente. Pasó sus manos por el cuello de Nami, bajando por sus hombros, paseándose por su estómago para acabar en sus pechos. Los apretó y los acarició por encima de la ropa interior. Al poco rato la peli-naranja ya no podía más y en un movimiento se quitó el top y depues el sujetador. Necesitaba sentir las caricias del espadachín sobre su propia piel.

Zoro enloqueció al ver los pechos de Nami y no tardo ni un segundo en meterse en la boca aquel pezón que le pedia a gritos que lo mordiera. La peli-naranja gimió y empezó a respirar entrecortadamente.

La peli-naranja gimió al sentir el sexo de Zoro crecer entre sus glúteos. El peli-verde dejo libre el pezón de Nami para atacar al otro. Nami estaba perdida entre tanto placer, pero queria transmitirle el mismo placer a Zoro.

Tooc Tooc.

La puerta sonó, los dos jovenes dejaron lo que estaban haciendo.

—quien será, joder—dijo Nami muy enfadada.

—NAAAAMIIII-SWAAAAAM, abreme la puerta mi amor—La chica palidecio al igual que Zoro que reconocio esa voz.

CONTINUARÁ...


	9. Chapter 9

—Sa...sanji—balbuceó Nami, que aun estaba pálida. Zoro maldijo su suerte y apunto estuvo de levantarse y encarar al Rubio, pero la mano de Nami le sujetaba el brazo, impidiendoselo.—No Zoro, ocultaté en la cocina—Murmuró Nami levantandose del sofá y volviendose a vestir.

—no, yo no soy ningún cobarde—murmuró de mala manera el peli-verde, pero la mirada asesina por parte de Nami, lo hizo cambiar de idea.—Va..vale—y dicho esto se fue a la cocina.

La peli-naranja se acomodó el pelo y caminó hasta la puerta, tomó el pomo con la mano y antes de hacer algún movimiento, inspiró hondo y luego espiró, giró el pomo.

—Bu..buenas Noches—Dijo Nami un poco nerviosa. El rubio cuando vió la vestimenta de Nami, no se lo pensó dos veces, la besó en los labios. La mano del rubio rodeó la cintura de la peli-naranja, y profundizó el beso esperando ser correspondido, cosa que nunca llegó. El rubio notó como Nami deshizo el beso girando la cabeza.

—¿que te pasa?—preguntó el Rubio confundido—¿he hecho algo que no debia?—preguntó buscando alguna respuesta, tomó el mentón de la muchacha y hizó que le mirara a los ojos.

—tenemos que hablar—fue lo unico que dijo Nami, iba a esperar a mañana para decirselo, pero ya que estaba aqui, cortaria la relación de una vez.

—vale—dijo el Rubio acercandose a Nami para volver a besarla, pero esta se lo impidió, poniendo una mano en el pecho de Sanji.—¿por que me rechazas?—le preguntó Sanji, perdiendo los nervios.

—tenemos que cortar nuestra relación—dijo Nami impasible, pero por dentro le daba mucha pena Sanji. El rubio la miró con los ojos abiertos.

—pe..pero ¿por qué?—dijo el Rubio destrozado por dentro, la sangre comenzó a hervirle.

—lo siento Sanji, pero yo no te amo—dijo Nami intentando ser dura, pero le daba demasiado pena.

—pe..pero, Nami yo...—el rubio iba a seguir hablando, hasta que olfateo el olor de Nami. No oliá a ella, Olia..Olia...OLIA A HOMBRE—!POR QUE HUELES A HOMBRE¡!ME ESTAS PONIENDO LOS CUERNOS!—dijo el rubio explotando de rabia.

—sa..sanji y..yo—Nami intentó calmar al Rubio, pero no fue capaz.

—!NO ME VENGAS CON EXCUSAS¡!MALDITA ZORRA¡—Sanji levantó la mano para golpear a la peli-naranja, Nami cerró los ojos esperando el golpe, cosa que no sucedió. Abrió los ojos encontrando la mano alzada del rubio sujeta por una mano mas bronceada.

—como le toques un pelo a mi pelirroja, te juro que será el ultimo golpe que darás en tu vida—dicho esto apartó a Nami del medio con cuidado y empujó a un Rubio que estaba en estado de shock.

—t..tù, tù no—apenas podia hablar el rubio, su vena se hinchó—¡MARIMO DE MIEEERDA!—el rubio lanzó una potente patada a la cara del peli-verde, el cual paró el golpe con su mano. Agarró la pierna del rubio y la giró, haciendole una llaveque consistia en romperle la tibia, el rubio gritó de dolor. Apunto estuvo de romperle la tibia, pero el grito de Nami se lo impidió.

—Para, Zoro le vas a romper la pierna, para por favor—gritó Nami con los ojos en lagrimas, viendo como el rubio gritaba de dolor.

Zoro no tuvo mas remedio que soltarle el pie, el Rubio se llevó las dos manos a la tibia. —vete de aqui—dijo Zoro con una mirada que intimidaria a cualquiera, pero el rubio a duras penas se levantó y comenzó a lanzar patadas de nuevo. Los movimientos del rubio eran mas lentos. Zoro esquivaba cada patada con mucha facilidad, pero en un descuido el rubio le alcanzó una patada en la tripa, cosa que hizo que Zoro se llevara las dos manos a dicho lugar. El rubio aprovecho ese momento para alzar la pierna y acestar su último golpe, pero la tibia le comenzó a dar problemas y cayó al suelo. Los dos muchachos estaban jadeando y el Rubio comenzó a lagrimear.

—por que, Nami, en serio me dejas por este marimo—dijo aguantando una lagrima, a Nami se le rompió el corazón al ver a Sanji tan vulnerable.—esta bien, no puedo hacer nada ya—sacó del bolsillo un mechero y un cigarrillo, se lo colocó en la boca y lo encendió, tomo una enorme calada y expulsó el humo por la boca.—espero que la cuides, marimo—dijo mirando al peli-verde el cuál aun tenia una mano en la zona dañada y jadeaba.

—no te procupes yo la cuido—esas palabras hicieron que Nami llorara, no de felicidad si no de rabia, como la iba a cuidar si era un maldito gigoló. Apretó el puño y comenzó a sollozar.—oye Nami ¿que te pasa?—preguntó Zoro, muy preocupado por Nami. El rubio se levantó del suelo.

—¿por que lloras, Nami?—dijo el rubio y le dió otra calada a su cigarrillo, aunque èl y Nami ya no sean Novios, seguiran siendo amigos, de eso no le cabe la menor duda.

—na..nada—dijo entrando en casa y cerrando la puerta, los dos chicos se mirarón y luego mirarón a la puerta.

—lo siento, Cejas en espiral—dijo Zoro referiendose a la tibia.

—no te procupes, marimo, se que ella no me ama, pero seguiré siendo su amigo—dijo el rubio creyendo que le pedia perdón por estar con Nami.

—yo me referia al pie, pero siento lo de Nami, se que es duro pero..—dijo Zoro calmando el asunto.

—no te procupes de eso, y ve a hablar con Nami, yo me voy ya—dijo terminandose el cigarrillo, lo tiró al suelo y lo pisoteó.

—tienes razón, gracias—esto último lo dijo muy bajo, para que el rubio, que se estaba marchando, no lo oyera. Zoro llamó a la puerta, pero nadie respondia.—vamos Nami, abremé, ¿que te pasa?¿por que llorabas?—preguntó preocupado.

—Marchate, no quiero volver a verte—dijo sollozando Nami, la cual se encontraba sentada en el suelo apoyando la espalda contra la puerta.

—no me iré, hasta que me digas que te pasa—dijo Zoro muy decidido, Nami se levanto y abrió la puerta.

—!TU ERES LO QUE ME PASA¡—dijo Nami gritando, mientras seguia llorando.

—¿pero si no he hecho nada?—dijo Zoro convencido de que no habia hecho Nada.

—!COMO QUE NO¡le dices a Sanji que me cuidaras, por que le mientes Zoro, dime por que—dijo Nami con mucha Rabia.

—yo no mentia, de verdad te cuidare, por que te amo—dijo Zoro expresando sus mas sinceros sentimientos.

Nami paró de llorar y lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

CONTINUARÁ...


	10. Chapter 10

Nami paró de llorar y lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.—¿q..que has dicho?—dijo Nami aun sin creerselo.

—y..ya lo has oido, que t..te a..amo—dijo muy avergonzado, mientras sus mejillas se enrojecian.

—m..me a..mas—dijo Nami incrédula—m..me amas—volvió a decir.

—no te quedes asi, dime algo mas—dijo perdiendo los nervios. Pero Nami no reaccionaba.—¿Nami?—llamó Zoro—di algo—.

—m..me amas—volvio a repetir la peli-naranja.

—te he dicho que si—el peli-verde se acercó a Nami.

—y..yo tambien te amo—dijo por fin la peli-naranja, que ya volvio en si. El corazón de Zoro comenzó a palpitar rapidamente.

—e..entonces, podemos ser pareja—dijo Zoro nerviosisimo. Nami iba a llorar de felicidad, su amor era correspondido, pero como siempre, algo fallaba, y ese algo era el trabajo del chico, pues ella se niega a compartir a su chico.

—pero ¿y tu trabajo?, si somos pareja, no te pienso compartir—dijo Nami esperanzada a que él chico dejara el trabajo. El chico se llevó una mano a la nuca y le sonrió.

—lo dejaré—dijo Zoro tranquilamente, cogió su movil y lo lanzó lejos. Nami lloró de felicidad, pues el chico iba a dejar su trabajo por ella, eso significa que la amaba de verdad. Sin perder más tiempo abrazó al chico, este correspondio al instante. La chica apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del chico.

—te amo—dijo Nami que lloraba sin cesar en el hombro del chico. El peli-verde sonrió y le besó la sién de la peli-naranja, SU peli-naranja.

—yo tambien te amo—dijo sin titubear, sus mano rodearon la cintura de la chica, esta por su parte levantó la cabeza y paso sus manos por el cuello de Zoro. Y sus labios se unieron en un beso que prometia de todo, sinceridad, respeto, pasión, confianza y sobre todo Amor. El beso se volvió un poco apasionado, la lengua de Zoro queria entrar en la boca de Nami, esta le dio acceso y empezarón a devorarse mutuamente. La mano de Zoro viajo por el muslo de la muchacha, excitandola. Nami empezó a caminar hacia atrás sin dejar de besar al chico, Zoro captó el mensaje y empezó a caminar hacia delante. Después de que la pareja entrará al domicilio, Zoro cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Nami guió a Zoro hasta su dormitorio sin dejar de besarse, subierón por la escalera y llegarón a la habitación de Nami, Nami deshizo el beso y abrió la puerta de la habitación. Zoro abrazó a Nami por la espalda, la cual gimió al notar la dura erección del peli-verde en sus glúteos. El chico sonrió y comenzó a besarle el cuello, Nami suspiraba de placer, cosa que le encataba a Zoro. Nami volteó rompiendo el abrazó del peli-verde y volvió a besar los labios del chico, que se le antojo lo mas delicioso que habia probado en su vida.

La mano del chico acarciaban dulcemente la espalda de la chica, a la que le encantaba ese tipo de caricias. Avanzarón hasta que las piernas de Nami hicieron contacto con la cama. Zoro tumbó suavemente a Nami y se colocó encima de ella, puso las manos alrededor de la cabeza de la peli-naranja para no aplastarla y la volvió a besar. La chica estaba muy extasiada, y el rozé del sexo del chico sobre el suyo la estaba matando. Las manos de Nami se posarón en el borde de la camiseta Negra que llevaba Zoro, y se la quitó poco a poco, rompierón el beso para que pasra la camiseta de Zoro. Una vez hubo quitado la prenda, Nami se quitó el short y el sujetador de encaje. Zoro al tener la celestial vista de los pechos de Nami, no dudo en atacarlos. Nami gemia, mientras Zoro estímulaba los pezones de la chica, mientras qur un pezón era devorado por la hambrienta boca de Zoro, el otro era atacado por los salvajes dedos de Zoro. Zoro dejó de al pezón libre, gesto que no le gusto a Nami. Zoro subió para besar los labios de Nami, luego beso el esbelto cuello de la muchacha. Bajo otra vez a sus pechos, beso los dos pezones de la chica y comenzó a bajar mas, besó el abdomen de la chica, la cual sabia lo que venia ahora. El chico levantó la cabeza y sus manos agarrarón la minifalda de la chica y se lo quitó salvajemente. Enloqueció al ver las braguitas de encaje negro que llevaba puesto la chica, pero de no se sabe donde sacó el suficiente autocontrol para no arrancarselos de cuajo. Queria que Nami le suplicara, queria domarla por completo, y primero tenia que enloquecerla. Paso uno de sus dedos por encima de las bragitas de la chica, frotando el clítoris de la chica. Nami gemia con fuerza y sus manos agarrarón con fuerzas las sabanas de la cama. Zoro añadio un dedo mas, cosa que enloquecio a Nami, la cual respiraba agitadamente.

—Zoro..aah..Zoro...vamos...aah—decia Nami entre gemidos, que comenzaban a afectar al autocontrol del chico.

Sin mas tapujo, Zoro le quitó las braguitas a Nami, ella levantó las piernas para que Zoro le quitase las bragas. Zoro levantó la vista y miró a Nami con una sonrisa.

—te has depilado—dijo con una sonrisa, Nami se sonrojo.—sabes que, me encantan las vaginas depiladas y la tuya aun mas—dicho esto, comenzó a dar pequeños besos al sexo de Nami. La chica gimió al notar como la lengua de Zoro comenzó a estimular su clítoris. Nami estaba extasiada de tanto placer, sabia que pronto llegaria al orgasmo.

—Zoro...aaah...No voy...aaaah..a aguantar mas—dijo Nami entre gemidos. Zoro al oir eso, en vez de parar, aumentó el ritmo.—Zorooooo—gimio Nami al llegar a su orgasmo. Zoro no dudó en beberse toda la esencia que el orgasmo de Nami le brindaba, sin desperdiciar ni una gota.

Nami respiraba agitadamente. Cuando Zoro termino de tomar toda la esencia de Nami, levantó la cabeza de entre las piernas de Nami, subio hasta quedar frente a frente con la chica y la volvió a besar.

—Zo..ro, t..te Necesito—le rogó la chica, Zoro sonrió y se levantó de la cama, primero se quitó los Zapatos, seguido se quitó el pantalón ante la atenta mirada de la peli-naranja, la cual se sorprendio de la tremenda erección del chico, Zoro agarrón el borde de los boxers y los bajo, dejando ver su enorme y gruesa erección, decir que la chica temblo fue decir poco.

—e..es monstruosa—dijo la chica, jamás en su vida habia visto un pollón igual, dicho vulgarmente.

—asustada—dijo el chico tumbandose encima de la peli-naranja.

—un poco—dijo muy nerviosa, pero se calmó al notar los labios del chico sobre los suyos.

Las piernas de la chica rodearón la cintura del peli-verde, los sexos de la pareja se rozaron, cosa que produjo un gemido a la chica y un gruñido del chico.

—Zo..ro, hazlo ya—dijo la chica impaciente, Zoro agarró su miembro viril y lo guió al sexo de la chica. Cuando el grueso prepucio de Zoro tocó el sexo de Namo, los dos gimieron. Zoro comenzó a entrar en la peli-naranja, la cual cerraba los ojos con fuerza, esta era la segunda vez que lo hacia con un hombre, pero dolia igual que la primera. Cuando la cuarta parte del miembro de Zoro se adentro en el sexo de la chica, él se dió cuenta de que a la chica le dolia.

—e..es t..tu primera vez—preguntó Zoro entrecortadamente, la chica negó con la cabeza.

—es..aaah...que..aaah...es enorme, pero sigue—dijo la chica, Zoro se adentro un poco mas y cuando medio miembro estuvo dentro de ella, la embistió con fuerza y metio todo el miembro. La chica soltó un fuerte gemido de dolor, y sus uñas se clavaron en la ancha espalda del chico.

—lo...aa..siento—dijo Zoro calmandola, con suaves caricias en la mejilla.

—no..aaaaah..aaaaah..sigue...aaaah...sigue—dijo la chica, que comenzó a notar que el dolor desaparecia dejando solo el placer.

Zoro comenzó a embestirla lentamente, la chica gemia sonoramente y Zoro tambien gemia pero un poco mas bajo. Cuando por fin Nami se hubo acostumbrado del tamaño del miembro de Zoro, este comenzó con unas embestidas mas profundas y rapidas. Nami no podia parar de gemir, mientras enterraba sus uñas en la espalda de su amante. Sus repiraciones agitadas se mezclarón. Zoro besó a Nami, la cual ahora gemia en la boca de Zoro, el cual aumento la rapidez de sus embestidas. Nami se sentia en el cielo, jamás habia sentido tanto placer y la boca de Zoro no paraba de besarla, pero tuvieron que romper el beso por la falta de oxigeno. Miles de descargas recorrieron la espalda de Nami, ya iba a llegar a su segundo orgasmo de la noche.

—Aaaah...Zooro...Aaaah...no puedo...aaaaah...mas—dijo la chica la cual en dos embestidas se vino al igual que el peli-verde.

—Zooooooro—gimio Nami al llegar al orgasmo.

—Naaami—gimio Zoro al llegar al suyo.

Zoro salió del interior de Nami, la cual gimio por ultima vez. El chico se recostó a su lado, intentando respirar normal. La chica apoyo su cabeza en la del chico, intentando tambien respirar normal. Y se dejarón llevar por el cansancio y se durmieron.

CONTINUARÁ...


	11. Chapter 11

Una semana después

POV Nami.

Cómoda, feliz, Viva, protegida, amada, esas eras las sensaciones que me estaban embargando el Alma. Aun no me lo podia creer solo hacia una semana desde que lo conocí, desde que conocí al chico que puso mi mundo patas arribas, ese chico que ahora vive conmigo, el hombre que me hace el amor con la mirada cada vez que nos miramos, aquel hombre que lo dejó todo por mi. Amarlo con todo mi ser era decir poco. Recuerdo el dia en que me desperté a su lado, no me me di cuenta que era Lunes y llegue una hora tarde, pero merecio la pena.

~Flash Back~

Cuando Zoro y yo aún dormiamos, Sonó el despertador, Cosa que yo ignoré, pero el Maldito sonido no cesaba. Escuché un gruñido, que hizo que yo me despertará, pues en ese momento no sabia que Zoro estaba ahi, miré su rostro, el cual tenia el ceño frundido, me aguanté una carcajada mientras apagaba el maldito despertador. Lo volví a mirar, para ver como el tambien me miraba con esos profundos ojos negros. Me deseo buenos dias, yo me mordí el labio inferior, aguantando las ganas de llorar. Pues cuando me deseó los buenos dias, recordé el momento en el que me dijo que renunciaba su trabajo de gigoló por mi.

El se acomodó mejor, preguntandome por que lloraba, pues se me habian escapado sin yo darme cuenta, el me los limpió con uno de sus dedos, ese gesto me provocó una fuerte oleada de sentimientos.

—es que estoy tan feliz—respondí a la pregunta que me hizo. El me dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

—por cierto, ya son las nueve y media de la mañana—me dijo Zoro, al oir la hora que era mis ojos se abrieron de par en par, me levanté de la cama lo más rápido posible, ante la atenta mirada de Zoro, que aguantó las ganas de reir.

~Fin del Flash Back~

Me acuedo tambien cuando presenté a Zoro como mi pareja a Robin en su cumpleaños , la Cual es la unica que Sabe del ex-trabajo de Mi Zoro.

~Flash Back~

Esa misma Noche Zoro tenia que ir aún Cumpleaños, al igual que yo.

—y ¿ Como se llama el cumpleañero?—le dije a Zoro , este que se encontraba en mi habitación, vistiendose, pues mientras yo trabaja el habia decidido llevar algunas prendas a nuestra casa.

—Cumpleañera—me corrigió, fruncí el ceño y puse mala cara. Zoro Comenzó a reirse de mi—ja, ja, ja no te preocupes, me invitó su Novio, que es por cierto mi mejor amigo—me dijo Zoro, Yo suspiré tranquila, Zoro se volvió a reir de mi.

—!NO TE RIAS, IDIOTA¡—grité cual niña pequeña mientras hacia un puchero, cosa que jizo que Zoro se descojonara de mi.—por cierto como se llama tu amigo—dije curiosa, pues queria conocer mas a mi Novio.

—se llama Luffy, es un chico bastante impulsivo —Reconocí el Nombre enseguida, Pues ese era el nombre del Novio de su mejor amiga.—¿por que esa cara de sorpresa?—me preguntó Zoro.

—tu mejor amigo, es el Novio de mi mejor amiga—dije sonriendo feliz, Zoro se sorprendió, pero en seguida copió mi sonrisa y nos fundimos en un apasionado beso.

Una hora mas tarde estabamos en la puerta de la casa de Robin. Llamé a la puerta y enseguida nos abrió la puerta La cumpleañera, que me recibió con una gran sonrisa, Zoro , que iba detrás mia, Saludo a Robin, pero Cual fue mi sorpresa, Robin ya conocia a Zoro.

—Zoro cuanto Tiempo, Luffy no ha parado de decir que vendrias a la fiesta—dijo Robin contenta mientras le daba dos besos en la mejilla.

—espera, espera, ustedes se conocen—dije estupefacta, Robin y Zoro asintieron.

—¿y ustedes os conoceis?—me preguntó Robin, Yo asentí avergonzada.

—te acuerdas del gigoló que te dije—ella asintió confundida, yo suspiré—pues era èl—dije muy, pero que muy, avergonzada. Robin miró a Zoro con los ojos abiertos, despues de unos segundos Rompió a reir.

—Fu, Fu, Fu. E...eras gigoló Fu, Fu, Fu—Zoro también Rió, pues a el no le daba vergüenza. Robin lo miró seria y dijo de Broma—por cierto, cuanto cobras—.

—ROBIN—le dije enfadada a la morena, Zoro y ella se partierón la caja, mientras que yo me cruzaba de brazos y hacia un pechero.

~Fin del Flash Back~

Estoy muy feliz, Ahora mismo Zoro está preparandose para entrar al Cuerpo de Policia, y lo esta bordando y yo trabajo de dependienta en una lujosa tienda de ropa de Marca. Lo unico que me preocupa ahora es como decirle a Zoro que...

Va a ser papá...

FIN.

...

Esperó que les haga gustado esta historia.

Pero no os preocupeis dentro de poco llegará la segunda temporada que se titulará"Padres Primerizos".

Saludos :) gracias por leer.

#dejenme review please ^_^


End file.
